


Invoice

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Middle Names, Pre-Relationship, Sith Shenanigans, are bad, especially when your mom is a Sith, sooooooo bad, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>How Xalla and Tiri Know Their Mother Is Absolutely Furious with Them</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Invoice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/85258228186/swtor-invoice-or-how-xalla-and-tiri-know-their) in May 2014.
> 
> This piece exists entirely because I wanted to know what kind of middle names Phae would give her daughters. :D
> 
> The Spice Girls reference is from [a totally awesome headcanon](http://thestirge.tumblr.com/post/84116201454/headcanon-the-spice-girls-is-a-band-in-agffa-the) by tumblr user [thestirge](http://thestirge.tumblr.com/). I REALLY REALLY LIKE IT. Basically all you need to know is that the Spice Girls are currently in a death metal incarnation in the Galaxy Far, Far, Away and Tiri is a HUGE FAN. (She got it from her mom.)

**_“SOTIRIA CHARIS RENATUS.”_ **

Sotiria froze, green eyes widening, as Darth Makhaira’s Force-enhanced roar echoed throughout the Citadel. “Uh oh,” she said, her voice a high-pitched squeak. “Middle name.”

Malavai stared at the Sith apprentice, taken aback by her genuine terror. “My lord, is everything all right?”

“No, no it is _not._ ” Sotiria grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him down to eye level with her. “If I don’t survive the night, the _Basileia_ is yours, and Vette can have my entire collection of Spice Girls memorabilia,” she said in a rush. “It was a pleasure working with you, Captain.”

Malavai saw her gaze briefly flick down to his lips, and Sotiria hesitated for a moment, as if she wanted to say or do something else. Before he could say anything in turn, however, Sotiria had let go of his uniform and was running at high speed through the Citadel’s main atrium and toward the exit into Kaas City, uncaring of the various Sith she bowled over in the process.

He blinked, then turned as he heard the clacking of leather boots on the polished floor. Vette was trotting over to him, looking like the nexu that got the orokeet.

“What in the Emperor’s name is going on?” Malavai said crossly.

Vette grinned as she came to stand next to him. “Well, y’see-”

**_“XALLA KALLISTO RENATUS.”_ **

Another Force-enhanced roar shook the Citadel. Malavai and Vette both froze reflexively, and turned to see the tall, lanky form of Lieutenant Xalla Renatus of the Imperial Reclamation Service sprinting out of the wing of the Citadel belonging to the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. She bolted by them without a second glance, but she passed close enough for Malavai to see the Pureblood’s gold eyes were as wide as Sotiria’s had been.

“…Vette. I’ll ask again: what is going on?”

“So y’remember back on Nar Shaddaa when Tiri and I went out to meet up with her big sis for drinks?” she said.

Malavai nodded warily.

Vette grinned. (It meant 'trouble.') “Yeah, no, that’s not what happened. Though we _did_ get drinks and no surprise, Tiri likes her booze disgustingly sweet and in various shades of neon.”

_“Vette.”_

“Getting there! Anyway, the main point of the night was for the good lieutenant and our favorite bouncing ball of happy-murder-sunshine to instead get into little trouble that involved deliberately crashing an antiquities’ exchange between two gangsters. That took place in the Corellian Sector’s premier male strip club. I was lookout, it was pretty fun. Things got set on fire, there might have been some traumatizing things done with the Force and lightsabers and blasters. And knives, ‘cause that’s a thing with Tiri’s family. And sniper rifles. I did not know you could safely use those indoors. For a given definition of safely, Xalla apparently’s a big fan of exploding heads. So! Let’s just say there was enough damage done at the end of the night to make an insurance company cry.”

Malavai stared at the rambling twi’lek as she finally stopped to take a breath. _“What.”_

“And their mom may or may not have just gotten the bill.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. _How_ had this become his life?


End file.
